Eskimo Kisses
by LonelyFrostbite
Summary: Then I had felt something else, a kiss so tender - my first, in fact. It wasn't the kind of kiss that involved lips, no, it was an Eskimo Kiss. It was the most innocent and lovely way of showing affection. Two-shot.


**A/N:** _This is a rewritten version of my fanfic "The Eskimo Kiss". This is a two-shot. Enjoy!~_

* * *

There was a man, lean and mysterious, dressed in a black suit who just stood aside, wearing a mask. No one talked to him no one glanced, it was as if he was invisible. I began to think he actually was until a few girls acknowledged him. What was a man like him doing at a ball, standing by the food table. Was he looking for someone to steal for a dance? Never mind him.

The orchestra was playing tonight so beautiful and warm; music I was deeply fond of. It was romantic, and oh how I wished to be swooped in for a dance. Simply to have an excuse to go to the middle of the dance floor and close my eyes as I twirl. I wanted to drown in the music and be held captive.

Then, he came up to me, the gentleman, claiming he wanted to take me in for a dance. He was so starightforward I was embarrased. I accepted his invitation and as I slipped my hand into his outstreached one, I felt sudden coldness. But it was difficult for me to feel surprised, I have felt this sensation before, it was oddly familiar.

He guided me to the dance floor, placing his hand on my waist in a tender way as if I were fragile. Our hands met once more as I placed my left hand on his shoulder. We waltz as the band played; I wanted to close my eyes and melt into the music just as I had planned but I kept my eyes open. I felt like a princess in a daydream, my golden hair dancing with the wind as I blance myself on cliff.

I was still aware of his presence and there was no reason to question the man's motives or try to identify him. But the moment I had looked into his eyes, curiosity started gnawing at me. His eyes were a piercing blue and it sent shivers down my spine, who was this man? His face was veiled by a thin mask - hair covered by a hat - even his voice was difficult to identify for he had disguised it.

"Can you promise me something?" He spoke softly.

Half entranced by the music and half dazed by his gaze I nodded. And he stopped his steps and just stared in disbelief that I had agreed so easily. Wait.. what had I agreed on? Then he took both my hands and in a low voice said, "Close your eyes and promise not to look."

Mother, Father.. I have agreed to let a man - a stranger - take advantage of me with my eyes close. "I don't even know you!"

"Hey, you promised."

How dare he go against my weakness, I can never break a promise. I sighed and stared at him seconds before I closed my eyes. I felt a disappointment when his hands where no longer touching mine, then an unforeseen thing occured. As two strong hands cupped my face and pulled me in closer, I blushed furiously that I felt the warmth crawling to the tip of my ears. The tip of our noses were touching, his skin was cold but against mine it felt like absolute luxury.

Ah, he took off his mask, what must I do now; am I allowed to peak? Not knowing where to place my hands, I layed them upon the oppisite of his elbow. And then I had no intention of opening my eyes, it was a mystery why I had let someone I didn't know hold me this way, but somehow I felt it once before, the yearning warmth. I had felt it with..

Then I had felt something else, a kiss so tender - my first, in fact. It wasn't the kind of kiss that involved lips, no, it was an Eskimo Kiss. It was the most innocent and lovely way of showing affection. He rubbed his nose against mine in such a sweet motion, and with a flushed face I almost swooned. My heart beat only become irregular followed by a sensation at the pit of my stomach.

Who was this man?

"There, you can open your eyes."

And I did, feeling quite embarrased by just looking in his eyes, and he had put his mask back on. Before our hands linked once more the song ended. And as he bent down to kiss the top of my hand, under his hat I saw snow white hair.


End file.
